Stop The World
by MyGhela
Summary: Mara's parents doesn't approve of her relationship with Jerome and is taking her away to Dubai


**Cinderella is known as Rashin Coatie in Scotland, Zezolla in Italy, and Yeh-hsien in China. **

**The name Wendy was made up for the book "Peter Pan."**

* * *

"But mum Jerome's not like that!" Mara, plead to her mother over the phone.

"No buts Mara" Mrs. Jaffray said with a firm tone "Everything has been settled"

"But mum, that's not fair" she said her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry Mara but a lot of things are not fair" she said "Your father and I will be there on Saturday to pick you up, I already talked to Mr. Sweet and Victor" and with that the line went dead.

Mara closed her mobile phone before, burying her face to a pillow and started to cry.

Joy and Patricia entered the room they both shared with Mara and saw her crying on her bed.

"Mara?" Patricia asked walking up to Mara's crying figure "Are you crying?"

Mara sat up and whipped her cheek with the back of her hand.

"What's wrong?" Joy asked, sitting on the edge of Mara's bed

"My parents…their..their.." she sobbed "Their sending me away"

"What?" Joy and Patricia said in union

"Why?" Patricia asked with a worried look

"Their trying to separate me and Jerome" she said looking down at her pillow

"Is this something to do with the fact…" Joy trailed off

"That his father was a convicted criminal" Patricia finished

Mara simply nodded and her tears began to fall again.

"Everything's been settled" she said softly

"When do you leave?" Patricia asked

"This Saturday" Mara answered

"Saturday?" Joy asked in disbelief "But that's only three days from now"

This only made Mara cry some more, Patricia and Joy hugged their crying friend.

"Have you told Jerome?"Patricia asked

"No, you two are the only ones who know" she replied "besides from Mr. Sweet, Victor and I'm guessing Trudy knows"

"This isn't fair" Patricia stood up from the bed in frustration

"I know" Mara mumbled under her breath

"They can't do this!" Patricia exclaimed

"They can and they will" Mara said

* * *

"You're quiet" Jerome stated glancing at his girlfriend. They were sitting on a bench in the park after school. His arm wrapped around her. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him tears threatening to spill from her eyes "I'm moving" she said, tears began to flow from her eyes to her cheeks.

"When?" was the only thing Jerome could say in response

"This Saturday" she said her voice breaking

"Saturday?" he asked quietly "That's in two days"

"I know" she sob resting her head on his shoulder

"Why?" he asked almost timidly.

She looked up at him; his eyes were on the verge of spilling tears. "My parents don't approve of our relationship"

"Is it because of my father?" he asked

"Jerome" she began, wiping her tears with her palm "I tried my best, I did everything I could, they just-"she was cut off by Jerome slapping his lips onto hers. She pulled away and made him look in her eyes "I love you"

"I love you too" he replied "and we can still be together right? You moving away doesn't have to be the end of us right?"

"I wish but-" she was cut off

"But what?" he asked nervously

"I'm not just moving" she paused for a moment before continuing "I'm moving to Dubai"

That was it, those 4 little words made Jerome Clarke cry, crying silent tears. Mara was surprised; she has never seen him cry before. She couldn't take it, seeing him cry.

"And so?" he asked clearing his and whipping his tears with his hand "that doesn't really-"

"Jerome" she cut him off "I love you but after what happened with me and Mick, I don't really think that long distance relationships works" she said looking down playing with her fingers

"So what are you trying to say?" he asked softly

"I'm saying..." she trailed off. The truth was she didn't know what she was saying. She doesn't want to break up with him but after what happened between her and Mick, she was worried that history will repeat itself. "I love you" she said before standing up and ran back to the house.

Jerome walked back to the house a few moments after Mara. He went to his room and just lied on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

That night both Jerome and Mara didn't go to dinner.

Joy and Patricia entered their room and Joy sat on the chair that was next to Mara's bed whilst Patricia sat on the edge of Mara's bed. Mara sat up and pulled her knees to her cheeks, her eyes all red and puffy.

"What did he say?" Joy said breaking the silence.

"He wants us to still continue our relationship" Mara replied

"Isn't that a good thing?" Patricia asked

"Don't you get it?" Mara said looking at Patricia "I'm moving to Dubai and he will be here in England. If you remember the exact same thing happened to me and Mick. I don't want things that happen between me and Mick to happen to me and Jerome."

"Did you love Mick?" Patricia asked

"I thought I did, but turns out he was just a crush" Mara explained

"And you love Jerome?"

"Yes!" Mara answered without any second thoughts"a hundred percent, yes"

"Then you're an idiot" Patricia said simply

"Patricia!" Joy exclaimed "Not helping"

"What do you mean?" Mara asked

"You love him, he loves you, and everyone knows that you two are meant for each other "Patricia said" Look Mara, I'm not a expert in relationships but I think you should listen to your hear before saying goodbye to someone you truly love"

Joy's jaw dropped, she has never heard Patricia talked like that. Mara was shocked but smiled at her friend before hugging her, Joy joined in the hug as well.

"Thank you, both of you" Mara breath

Mara stood in front of Jerome and Alfie's room, she was just about to knock when the door opened. Jerome looked at Mara before taking a deep breath.

"Mara, I was just about to go to –" he was cut off by Mara kissing him. They stumble back inside the room; they closed the door behind them and fell on Jerome's bed. Jerome wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I love you, Mara" he said pulling away from the kiss.

"Jerome, I don't want to break up" she said sitting beside him on his bed.

"I don't either" he replied.

"I want us to be with each other forever, longer if possible" she said with a smile

He slowly laid her on his bed and kissing her lips.

"I'll love you forever" he said moving his lips to her neck. She tilted her head slightly, giving him more access.

Mara closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling Jerome was making her feel.

She was going to love Jerome until the day she dies and nothing or no one could change that.

* * *

**Gahhh~ cliché much~?**

**Lol I almost turned this into a rated M**

**Good thing I stopped, right~?**

**Japanese research has concluded that moderate drinking can boost IQ levels**

**The shortest and hardest tongue twister is "toy boat" Try saying it 10 time~**


End file.
